La primera vez
by NaatDamn
Summary: Las fiestas de navidad se acercan y Peter decide volver a la mansión Xavier a pasarla con su hermana y su novia, con quien comparte un momento nuevo e intimo. [Este fic participa en el reto #13 del foro "La torre Stark"]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de FOX, mi única contribución por aquí es la historia y la OC.**

 **Nota de autora: Para bien del entendimiento de este fic, en mi pequeña y retorcida mente, la pequeña en brazos de Peter en la película es Wanda (Lo sé, no lo es), pero vamos, una Wanda pequeña y psicópata es adorable.**

* * *

La búsqueda del amo del magnetismo se había tornado casi imposible, aquel hombre se desvaneció de la faz de tierra y su último rastro se perdió de vuelta en Estados Unidos en el estado de Montana. Peter y Kat lo habían seguido ya por dos países, pero siempre llegaban tarde o erraban el lugar, cada vez se hacía más evidente que jamás lo alcanzarían.

Las fiestas de navidad se acercaban, así que decidieron volver a la mansión de Xavier, después de todo él se lo había prometido a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayamos encontrado?

— Tal vez lo hicimos, pero nos evitó —Dijo ella tomando su mano—. Wanda te espera, es hora de volver.

— Tienes razón –suspiró mirando el calendario—. ¿Ya es 22 de diciembre? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

* * *

La mansión tenía un ambiente alegre y cálido. Los pasillos eran adornados por cintas de color rojo y verde, con ciertas bolitas de color blanco simulando la nieve cada tantos metros, el árbol principal se encontraba en la sala de estar, junto a la chimenea y alrededor colgaban los dibujos de los más pequeños estudiantes.

— Es el dibujo más lindo de todos los que están aquí, Wanda —La niña sonrió ante el comentario de la novia de su hermano.

— Peter dijo que era horrible —Dijo ella mirando el santa de ojos rojos y mirada asesina que aparecía en su dibujo, rodeado por dos renos de ojos y nariz roja.

— Peter es un tonto. —Respondió ella sonriendo.

La fecha se acercaba y todos los niños escribían sus cartas de navidad (misteriosamente todas terminaban en el despacho del profesor Xavier), tomaban chocolate caliente y jugaban con la nieve, y Peter no era la excepción a esto.

* * *

Despertó a Kat temprano en la mañana con la frase "¡Ya es navidad!". Diez minutos después estaban vestidos y sentados alrededor del árbol viendo como los niños abrían sus regalos. Wanda saltó de felicidad con su nueva muñeca.

— ¿Puedo pintarle la cara, Peter? ¿Puedo?

— Claro, es tuya —Dijo él riendo.

— Oh, ¡Quedará tan fea! —Rio la niña y salió corriendo a buscar sus pinturas.

— Tu hermana matará a alguien algún día —Dijo Kat.

— Dalo por hecho —Rieron.

— Tengo algo para ti —Kat sacó una cajita envuelta en papel de colores de su chaqueta.

— Yo también, ¡espera! —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (acompañada de la brisa que dejaba Peter al irse), el muchacho tenía un regalo en sus manos.

—Ábrelo —Dijo ella sonriendo, Peter rompió sin nada de cuidado la envoltura y sacó de la caja unos lentes googles nuevos de color negro—. Has usado los mismos desde hace casi cuatro años, están horribles. —El muchacho sonrió ante el comentario.

— Gracias —Dijo probándoselos, mientras Kat abría su obsequio.

— ¿Un gorro? —Del envoltorio sacó un gorro de lana de color azul y blanco con un pompón* en la punta—. Oh dios, es adorable —Dijo probándoselo— ¡Me encanta!

— Ahora al fin te ves decente —Dijo ganándose un codazo.

* * *

El día terminó con una pequeña fiesta navideña con galletas, jugo, ponche y todo lo necesario para celebrar una gran fiesta en esa fecha, el profesor contestó y relató pacientemente como había enviado cada una de las cartas a "su amigo personal" Santa Claus y cómo él había tenido que apagar el fuego en la noche para que no se quemaran los regalos.

Kat y Peter se fueron a dormir después de que Wanda decidió retirarse a descansar.

— ¿No… vas a dormir conmigo? —Preguntó Peter cuando Kat siguió de largo a la habitación contigua.

— Yo… claro —Sonrió ella— Solo iré por mi pijama.

Kat volvió al cuarto de Peter vestida con una polera algo más grande que su talla y unos shorts.

— Si hubiera sabido que dormías así incluso en invierno te hubiera invitado más seguido a dormir conmigo —Dijo él desde su cama riendo por el sonrojo que se formó en la cara de ella.

— No es como si nunca me hubieras visto así —Dijo ella acercándose a su lado.

Hablaron largo rato en la oscuridad, rieron y se hacían callar el uno al otro, ya que los demás dormían. Las risas se convirtieron en besos, y los besos en caricias, sin darse cuenta una placentera sensación los envolvía.

— Podríamos… —Dijo Peter en un susurro ronco.

— Yo nunca…

— Yo tampoco —Respondió él anticipando lo que diría—. Pero podríamos… intentar.

Se puso sobre ella sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no aplastarla y la besó con delicadeza bajando hacia su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kat por aquel contacto. Pronto la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedarse ambos en ropa interior. Se besaron, se acariciaron explorándose mutuamente, era algo totalmente nuevo e íntimo, algo solo suyo.

Peter se acomodó rápidamente entre sus piernas, deseando que llegara el momento de una vez.

— Más lento. —Dijo Kat empujándolo suavemente para sentarse sobre él, mientras este la miraba como si hubiese dicho la cosa más horrible en el mundo.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras los besos se hacían presentes de nuevo. Ella tomó sus manos y las guio detrás de su espalda, hacia su brasier, el cual él soltó después de un par de intentos.

El velocista sentía ahora más que nunca la necesidad de ir rápido, pero ella se lo impedía, y por raro que pareciese, era un delirio placentero.

Cambiaron de posición y abrió sus piernas con delicadeza, entrando suavemente en ella, quien parecía no disfrutar tanto como él del momento.

— P-Peter.

— Lo sé —Dijo él algo nervioso—. Solo… solo dime si duele mucho.

Peter se movía intentando ser lo más suave y lento que podía, era una jodida tortura para él, quien luchaba por controlarse.

El vaivén se hizo más rápido, y ella parecía disfrutarlo cada vez más. Pronto, ambos reprimían sus gemidos en el cuello del otro, disfrutando del ritmo que marcaban sus caderas y el placer que los embargaba y los envolvía hasta llegar al clímax.

Se dejaron caer, agotados, y sin decir nada, cerraron los ojos.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estaban? —Preguntó la pequeña.

— Ya sabes, durmiendo —Respondió el mayor mientras desayunaba.

— Son las 1 de la tarde…

— Nos dormimos algo tarde.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —Preguntó ella.

— Jugando cartas, ¿desde cuando eres tan preguntona?

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan enojón?

— ¿Ya están peleando? ¿tan temprano? —El mayor no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo automáticamente al verla llegar a ella y recordar lo sucedido esa noche.

— Solo le pregunté que hicieron anoche y se puso a la defensiva —Respondió la mas pequeña.

— Solo jugamos damas, ¿no?

— Cartas —Le corrigió Peter.

— Cartas —Afirmó ella. Wanda los miró entrecerrando los ojos y se fue.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él en voz baja.

— Si, ¿por qué?

— Tu sabes, lo de ayer... pareciera que te dolió... —Respondió con un leve sonrojo.

— Lo hizo, pero estoy bien, en serio —Sonrió y tomó su mano.

— ¿Eso... significa que podemos repetirlo? —Ella rió mientras se ponía roja.

— Creo que sí.

* * *

 **¿Soy la única que se imagina a una Wanda pequeña como la hija de Scott (Ant-man) pero mas ruda?**

" _ **It's so uggly, I love it!"**_ **(Adoro a esa niña)**

 **Anyway, sufrí hacienda esto T-T ellos eran mi pareja inocentona y dulce.**

*Pompón: No sé como se diga en sus países, pero por pompón me refiero a la bolita de lana en la punta del gorro.


End file.
